Hunting for Moirails (A Kanaya Maryam Nepeta Leijon Moirail Fic)
by SuperShipper
Summary: Kanaya and Nepeta go hunting! All is well, until Nepeta remembers something she wishes to forget. (My first fic. I appreciate constructive criticism, but rudeness is not tolerated. Rated T because of some sad stuff, but better safe then sorry. Based off of a role-playing session by me and my friend)


Author's Notes:

First up is a NepeKan(If there's a real name for this ship, please tell me) moirail story, enjoy.

* * *

Your name is Kanaya Maryam. You're 7.4 solar sweeps, the equivalent to 16 earth years. You're interests include fashion, meddling in others' romantic lives, and gardening. You also have a problem, you're a rainbow drinker that likes to drink, well, blood. It disgusts you, but it tastes so good! Why you are adding this information is unknown to you, for surely you know your own name, age, and interests, but you decide not to dwell on that. Right now, you are standing outside of a huge gray cave, with a sheet depicting kittens over it's mouth. You go to knock and one look at your glowing hand reminds you of why you have come to the place at all. You need Nepeta's assistance. You steal your courage and put on a calm demeanor as you knock on the side of the cave's entrance.

":33Come in!" you hear from somewhere inside. You part the bed sheet and walk into the cave. What you see is beyond belief, it is a wall depicting pictures of you and your friends in various relationships, or "ships" as some call them. Your eyes immediately settle on the diamond zone, showing moirailagence, and a picture of you with a cat girl it the same square. Right next to it, though, is a picture of a huge troll with broken sunglasses on in the same square as the cat-girl, but that square had a big X through it. ":33Kanaya, I'm ofur here!" a pawbeast-like voice shakes you from your thoughts. You turn to the direction of the voice and see a small olive blood in an overly-large green jacket, with a blue pawbeast hat on her head.

"My Apologies, Nepeta," you say, hoping she didn't notice your rudeness.

":33No purroblem, Kanaya, it's always nice to s33 a furrend come by."she responds with a smile,"but what brings you here so far out into the furest?"

This is the part that you've been dreading, but you refuse to allow that to show, "Well Nepeta, As You May Know, I Have Become A Rainbow Drinker" you motion to your still-glowing body, "I Require Some Assistance, For I Need Sustenance."

Nepeta looks confused for a moment, then realizes, ":33Oh yeah! I had almost furrgotten that you're now a rainbow drinkpurr! This is great, I was just about to go get dinner." And she looked it, too. She had her claw gloves on, a little wagon to carry game in, and a mobile phone to contact anybody in case of emergency.

You didn't expect to come at such great timing, nor did you expect her to understand so easily, "Splendid, When Shall We Depart?"

Her smile widens, if that's even possible, "XDDRight...NOW!" And with at, she's jumped out of her cave and racing towards the forest. You grab your lipstick from your strife specibus and it turns into your favorite chainsaw as you run after her.

* * *

You are now Nepeta Leijon. You are 6 solar sweeps, the equivalent to 13 earth years. You love pawbeasts, they're just so furry and cute! Another interest you have is shipping. You love shipping and matching up your friends. Something else you really like is roleplaying, but not the dangerous kind. Never the dangerous kind. You ponder whether this really necessary, because you're pretty sure you know this stuff already, you know, because you're you. This is really confusing so you're going to stop thinking about it. Anyways, one of your friends came by today, a nice jade blood named Kanaya. She's always been pretty kind to you, so you let her come in without a problem. She stops a moment to look at your shipping wall, then apologizes for it! You don't even mind, it's nice to see somebody who appreciates shipping like you do. She mentions her rainbow-drinking and then says she needs "sustenance". You figured that meant she needed some rainbows to drink, but didn't want drink it from trolls. You understand, so you invited her to come hunting with you, and off you run.

":33*The mighty hunpuress, ac, stalks a grazing hoofbeast herd*," you whisper to yourself, ":33*immediately picking out the weakest one, she pounces, scapurring the rest of the herd.*" As you say you pouce, and just as predicted, the rest scatter. You instantly pin it down, and as it struggles beneath you, you extend your claws and slit the creature's throat. A quick and-hopefully-painless end for such a majestic creature. Kanaya jumps in right away, using her chainsaw to cut the beast open, and blood flows out like a river. This hoofbeast's blood-pusher must have been beating a-mile-a-minute. You turn away, unable to see the cobalt-blue blood flowing from it. That blood reminds you far too much of your former moirail, Equius. What happened between you two, you wonder. You don't like thinking about it much, so you decide to drop it. Too late, the flashback is already starting.

* * *

It was a nice day during the dim season, and you were having a picnic with your moirail, Equius. He had insisted on carrying the basket, and much to your surprise, he was handling it very gently. Usually, he would crush the weak wood under his grip, but he must have been trying really hard not to break it.

You two were walking around a corner when you saw a group of indigo bloods walk up to you. They told you to hand over all your valuables, which was crazy, because highbloods like them are rich, and they don't need to steal. You didn't really care, though, you wouldn't let them ruin your picnic. You and Equius hadn't seen each other often and this was the only night you had with your moirail, so you wouldn't let anybody ruin it, not even a gang of indigo bloods. One of them raised his hand to strike and, despite the orders of your moirail, your pounced. One highblood grabbed your wrist and slammed your face on the hard asphalt. The last thing you saw before you blacked out, was Equius kneeling before the highbloods, not even noticing you on the ground.

You groggily woke up, and you were back in your cave, with your lusus, Pounce de Leon, looking at you, clearly concerned. The top of your head was bandaged, and your husktop was beeping with an incoming message from trollian.

centaursTesticle [CT] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

CT:D- Nepeta, although it is e%cruciatingly painful for me to say this, I can no longer be your moirail

CT:D- I have failed you in every way, I was weak when you needed me to be STRONG

CT:D- I kneeled before those who hurt you, and I apologize

CT:D- It would be best for you to never speak to me ever again

CT:D- For I might hurt you once more

CT:D- Goodbye, Nepeta

CT:D- Please forgive me

centaursTesticle [CT] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]

AC::((Wait, Equius!

AC:XOOEQUIUS!

* * *

That was the last you heard from him. "Nepeta, Is Something On Your Mind?" Kanaya puts a hand on your shoulder. You promptly relax, remembering Kanaya was still there.

You do your best to smile, ":33Yeah Kanaya, I'm fine" She looks worried, but to your relief, she doesn't press you for information. You're lost in thought as you make your way back to your cave with the remainders of the animal. Kanaya had suggested a picnic, but no, you don't think you'll ever go on another picnic. Ever. In fact, you're so certain of this that you walk right into a wall.

"Nepeta!" Kanaya rushes over to you quickly, "Are You Alright?" You shrug her off saying that you're fine, but she won't take no for an answer. "Nepeta, What Is Troubling You?"

She leads you over to a pile of stuffed cats, and you break down. You had feelings jams with Equius in the pile all the time. What Kanaya does next, though, surprises you. She makes soft "shooshing" sounds and pats you on the back. You stop crying long enough to explain what happened with Equius and she nods her head. Eventually, you're so tired from crying, and talking out perigee's of pain, you fall asleep.

As you drift off, you think of one thing: You need to update your shipping wall.


End file.
